<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A New Champion's Intro by Akina_Naragsak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001846">A New Champion's Intro</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akina_Naragsak/pseuds/Akina_Naragsak'>Akina_Naragsak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Champion Known As Sato [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ash has Trust Issues with Adults, Champions are both BAMF and Crack, Chaos, Gen, Japanese names for Kantonians and Jhotonese, No Beta We Die Like Ash's Self Preservation, Partially chatfic, Swearing, Trust Issues, friendship fluff all around</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:22:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akina_Naragsak/pseuds/Akina_Naragsak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How were Satoshi's first few times with the champion?</p><p>Or basically, Satoshi and his interactions with them just recently after becoming a Champion. A prequel of sorts to "Add More To The Chaotic Family" and majority of this series.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>All The Regional Champions, Champions &amp; champions, Kasumi | Misty &amp; Kenji | Tracey Sketchit &amp; Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Kasumi | Misty &amp; Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Kenji | Tracey Sketchit &amp; Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum &amp; Wataru | Lance, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum &amp; Yuuji | Drake, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum &amp; the other champions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Champion Known As Sato [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Just Won</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(POV Third Person)</p><p>"Congratulations Satoshi! That was great!" Kasumi congratulated her younger friend.</p><p>"Thanks Kasumi! But that was really all thanks to my pokemon,"</p><p>"It was amazing Satoshi! I managed to sketch some of the highlights here!"</p><p>The two younger trainers looked to the older boy with stars in their eyes before moving to his side to see the drawings.</p><p>"No way! Kenji you're so awesome! You're definitely my favourite!"</p><p>"Hey what about me!"</p><p>"Well no need to be delusional--"</p><p>"What was that! Satoshi get back here!" Kasumi launched herself at the 10-year-old, only for him to dodge her and her falling face-first into the sand.</p><p>Yuji smiled, along with the 4 gym leaders of the Orange Islands. A new era in the Orange Islands was about to begin. </p><p>Kasumi let go of her chokehold on Satoshi. As he began to try to fix his hair from the noogie she gave him, Yuji walked over to the trio, more particularly Satoshi.</p><p>“That was an outstanding battle Satoshi, congratulations on winning.” Yuji held his hand out towards the younger who smiled brightly and shook his hand.</p><p>“Thank you for the great battle too Yuji-san!” The spectators continued to cheer loudly in the background.</p><p>“This is getting a bit noisy… Satoshi, could you come with me?” Satoshi held in a flinch at the implication of being alone, though his two travelling companions smiled at each other, knowing exactly what Yuji-san was going to do.</p><p>“Go on Satoshi, we’ll meet up at the food stand outside, ‘kay?”</p><p>At the mention of food, he perked up slightly before nodding to the two, turning to Yuji and following the older man out of the field, through the halls of the large stadium.</p><p>Yuji suddenly stopped in front of a door, the suddenness caused Satoshi to nearly lose his balance in order to stop himself from accidentally hitting the Orange Islands Champion.</p><p>"It's been ages since I last went in here," Yuji muttered with a small smile as he turned the door knob and swung the door open.</p><p>“Wow…” Satoshi breathed out in awe at the pictures and paintings of people and pokemon hanging on the walls.</p><p>“Amazing, right? This is the Orange Islands’ Hall of Fame. Since we’re literally the oldest league in the entire world, a lot of these are still paintings of the former champions and their pokemon partners rather than pictures.” Yuji smiled at Satoshi’s awed face looking at the pictures.</p><p>“Here it is.” He brushed off the light layer of dust collecting on the top of the glass.</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“Satoshi, you have all the pokeballs of your team with you, right? I’ll need you to hand them over just for a short bit. Let’s get all of you registered, as someone who took the Orange league by storm.” Yuji smiled brightly at the last bit, honestly none of them had ever thought that he would lose to someone so young. In fact, everyone expected he would hold onto the title for at least 7 more years, yet now he lost, to someone a lot younger than him even.</p><p>
  <em>Well now I know how Ainsley felt like when she passed her champion title to Leon. No wonder she was a worry wart about giving Leon the position, well, more like worrying about him losing his sanity and innocence thanks to us and our chat… Yeah, I owe her an apology later. </em>
</p><p>Yuji blinked, hiding his surprise at the distrustful look Satoshi shot at him, but in a blink of an eye, it was suddenly gone. Was his mind playing tricks on him again or something? Well, he’ll save that thought for later.</p><p>As he was handed the six pokeballs, he placed them on the machine and began to type in some commands before a light blinked on screen.</p><p>“There we go. Why don’t you take a look?”</p><p>Satoshi carefully leaned over, eyes widening and his mouth forming a smile as he saw the image. His entire team that he used to defeat Drake, his tournament profile picture, and the photograph taken earlier with his team right after receiving the trophy.</p><p>"So, how is it?" Yuji asked as he handed Satoshi back his pokeballs.</p><p>The raven-head smiled brightly, "It's really cool! Technology really is amazing!" </p><p>"It really is," <em> as long as it is used for the good of everyone and doesn't end up in the wrong hands </em>. Yuji couldn't deny, he liked this kid's enthusiasm.</p><p>"Now that we're done here, how 'bout I show you around to the exit for you to meet up with your friends?" Yuji gestured to the hallway as he opened the door.</p><p>"Thank you Yuji-san!"</p><p>"No problem Satoshi. Now, ah! This hall over here leads to the pool area for water pokemon training and parties," Yuji went on to briefly explain what happens in the areas of the halls they passed on their way to the exit, along with some rooms they passed.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Kasumi you're the best!"</p><p> "Considering everything, you deserve a treat." The orange-ette smiled as she handed Satoshi a Kantonian Sakuranbo Bitter.</p><p>"I've got some Ketchup packs too!"</p><p>"<b>HELL YEAH!</b>" Pikachu practically bounced off Satoshi's shoulder and took the packs mid-air from the oldest of the trio.</p><p>Yuji turned around to head back to his office, but not before telling Satoshi and his friends that they have to meet up again tomorrow, and that they were free to use the spare flats next to the league building that they have for guests.</p><p>“That was quite a battle, Yuji-kun." Halfway to his office, a voice from behind addressed him, causing him to turn around.</p><p>"Ah, Miss Mitsusada! You were watching?"</p><p>The woman, who seemed to be in her mid to late 30s now shook her head fondly, "Of course I did Yuji. I am the Chairwoman of this region afterall. I have to pay attention to all of the challengers you face for the title of Champion."</p><p>All he could respond with was a sheepish chuckle, "Indeed. Even Chairman Rose pays attention to that stuff."</p><p>The woman's eye twitched slightly, "Ah yes, that bas--" she faked a cough, covering her mouth, before resuming. "Ahem, pardon me. I believe we have a new Champion candidate to address tomorrow. So, Yuji-kun, how long do you think the trial will be? 6 months or 1 year?"</p><p>"Well, I can't really say yet. I've only battled him really."</p><p>She chuckled, "That's true. Well, I'll see you tomorrow Yuji-kun. Hopefully you and the other champions aren't going to be too chaotic tonight."</p><p>The champion merely laughed at that, "Honestly doubt that's possible, but we'll see. Good night ma'am."</p><p>"Good night to you too Yuji-kun."</p><p>With that, they went on their separate ways.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>ChampMach Be Thrown Outta Wack</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>GetEmGarch: DRAKE IF YOU'RE JOKING WITH ME I HOPE YOU'LL KNOW I'M COMING OVER TO YEET YOU</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TropBoi: I'm not kidding, that was really his team</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LeTHOT: I thought the term's fucking</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>GetEmGarch: SHUT UP AND NO</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BeautyRIGHTHERE: YOU DIRTY SHIT NO</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ReigningPrincessSane: Alder, please shut up</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>GetEmGarch: YOU HEARD HER</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>StoneObsess: Drake, are you sure it's a good idea to add a 10 year old to this… chaos? Insanity?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TropBoi: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Absolutely not.</span>
  </em>
  <span> But considering we added Leon here back when he was 14 and all it's too late to take back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BeautyRIGHTHERE: WHEN ARE YOU ADDING HIM THEN?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BeautyRIGHTHERE: CAUSE NO OFFENSE BUT ANYONE'S A BETTER FELLOW SECONDARY THAN YOU</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TropBoi: I JUST LOST A COUPLE HOURS AGO. WE'RE TALKING ABOUT THIS SHIT TOMORROW AND I'LL ASK HIM FOR HIS NUMBER THEN</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TropBoi: [Reply to: CAUSE NO OFFENSE BUT ANYONE'S A BETTER FELLOW SECONDARY THAN YOU] ALSO THE FUCK WALLACE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BeautyRIGHTHERE: YOU HEARD ME</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ReigningPrincessSane: Oh yeah, I just remembered</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ReigningPrincessSane: @<strong>LostChildInTheWorld</strong> GET YOUR ASS HERE YOU SHIT SOMEONE'S BEATEN YOUR RECORD FOR YOUNGEST CHAMPION</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LostChildInTheWorld: DIANTHA WHAT THE FUCK I WAS SLEEPING</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LostChildInTheWorld: OH WAIT FUCKING SHIT--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ReigningPrincessSane: PAY UP THOSE 50 POKEBILLS </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Satoshi went to sleep, Kasumi glanced at the sleeping boy worriedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kasumi, it's getting late, you should really sleep now." Tracey said, closing his sketchbook and putting aside his sketching supplies after finishing something he was working on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl sighed,  "I know, but I'm just worried about tomorrow."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenji smiled fondly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Honestly Kasumi, you really should stop trying to hide your worry and concern for Sato so much. Or at least lessen the arguments.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aren't you overreacting a little? After all, it's just talking with some people from the Orange Crew and League since Satoshi won. We know he's responsible when people see him like that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's what I'm worried about Kenji, we both know Satoshi has a really hard time trusting adults. Most likely stems from back in Pallet Town to boot. I don't know for sure what the responsibilities of Champions are, but they're expected to be fighting on the frontlines during hard times, right?" </span>
  <em>
    <span>It hasn't even been half a year yet since the Shamounti incident and he'll have to carry that kind of major responsibility by himself again</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last sentence, while unsaid, was thought of by both of them. It was terrifying, watching him nearly die, being burdened by the responsibility as the Chosen One. He stood so tall, yet after all that, he closed himself off for a while, was a lot more wary of adults than usual, crying himself to sleep, waking up in the middle of the night from a nightmare, and a lot more differences in general. Until now, he still had nightmares, and they couldn't do anything besides be there with him, and not let any adult be alone with him for too long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We'll cross that bridge when we get there tomorrow Kasumi. If worse comes to worst you can use your mallet, I'll keep Sato distracted while you ask them about that, how's that sound?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled softly, "Thanks Kenji," a yawn escaped her, "I'll sleep now too, good night."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi everyone! As per tradition of me updating/publishing something on my birthday, since I wasn't able to finish chapter 4 of Chaotic Family, here's a fanfic which was a one-shot turned 2-shot turned to a 3-shot that can be counted as 2 and a half chapters? It's weird. Anyhow, this is something I've had for a while, and honestly it was a toss up between this and thee SM chat one-shot.</p><p>I hope everyone enjoys this! Feel free to comment and all, I'll try to reply as soon as I can!</p><p>Edit: Feel free which champion had which username before Ash joined, while some still have the same username, others don't. Though it's pretty obvious.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Won 2 And Meet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Frula shows up, glimpse at the innerworkings of the OI league (aka see a small minature glimpse of the insanity and chaos), and Ash beinf Ash. And technically issues but really who doesn't have issues.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next day came too early and soon for Satoshi. Quite literally, waking up right before the sun rises. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>Satoshi?</b>
  <span>" Satoshi turned around to Pikachu, rubbing his eyes and trying to shake off the drowsiness from just waking up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry Pikachu, did I wake you?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>It's fine Sato. I wanted to wake up early anyway. Walk or jog?</b>
  <span>" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Satoshi nodded, "Hm, I think a jog sounds good."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Satoshi wore his jacket and gloves over his shirt and a pair of loose running shorts, grabbing his hat and holding his arm out for Pikachu to climb on, the pair left through the door, jogging along the paved pathway that was parallel to the beach.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two took a break on the rails overlooking the ocean and the sunrise, content with watching the gorgeous view all by themselves. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Whenever he watched the sun rise, he always got reminded of Dragonite and all the pokemon back home. They always helped him sneak out if his mother was ignoring him again. After setting out on his journey, he and Pikachu sort of developed a habit that should he wake up early, they'd watch the sunrise together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They invited the others the first few times, after a couple it had become clear who else wanted to join them for these, and which ones just wanted to sleep in. Sadly, the two who watched these sun rises with them were both out in the wild, having their own lives now. Everyone else with them prefers to sleep in, Bulbasaur in particular made that very clear the first time they tried asking him in the morning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pikachu suddenly felt his partner jerk, as if he sensed something. He focused on the currents of his surroundings, now feeling a familiar presence approaching them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well Satoshi, it's been a while, huh? Fancy seeing you here."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Frula! What’re you doing here?” Satoshi turned around to face the girl. She was wearing something similar to the outfit she was wearing when they first met, but the colour scheme seemed different to what he remembered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well unlike some people back on my home island, I prefer travelling to the other islands for some adventure. Gotta say, that was a great battle there Satoshi, or should I call you Champion Satoshi now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You called Kasumi, didn’t you?” He smiled in amusement when the girl faked a pout.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Darn, saw right through me. Probably should’ve expected you to do that though, huh?” Well, she became a close friend of theirs after the crisis, they still called from time to time too. She was also one of the few who knew about his ability to understand pokemon because they asked her if it may have to do with the whole fiasco known as Shamouti.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> you actually doing here? I know you don’t take to pokemon battling much.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I wanted to check on you three. Nightmares, right? That’s why you’re awake?” He turned away from her, and she didn’t need any verbal answer now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Satoshi. I thought it’d just be simple and easy--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright Frula, you don’t have to apologise. None of us could have imagined it would’ve turned out the way it did.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Still, if I hadn’t riled you up, then you wouldn’t have had to go through all that and nearly sacrifice your life.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you didn’t though, what would have happened to Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno? Or even Lugia?” She was the one to turn away now, had they not been there…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Either way, despite everything, I’m really thankful you riled me up Frula. True, nearly dying isn’t fun, but I learnt some valuable lessons too!” She smiled, Satoshi really tried his best to look at things positively, even if they all knew none of them would be able to get over that incident any time soon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Though please, don’t call me Champion Satoshi. It just sounds so fucking weird.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She blinked in surprise, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Where</span>
  </em>
  <span> did you learn that word?” She could have sworn that Kasumi and Kenji at least tone down their swearing around him because of his young age. They even made her promise to not swear around him a lot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pikachu and Charizard swear every single day, hasn’t been one day since he evolved into a Charmeleon where he was with Pikachu and the two didn’t swear. Pikachu… he’s sworn every day since we met.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Basically, you learnt swearing from pokemon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How can you sound so cheerful while saying that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two continued their chat as they watched the sunrise, unaware of another person a little while away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuji was taking his usual route for a morning jog, because of it being so early and rather far from the rest of the town, he got some peace and quiet before the hectic day to come. So imagine his surprise to see that his usual route was not desolate today, instead two other figures seemed to be chatting away while watching the sunrise over the horizon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He would have left them be, but as he was leaving, he overheard something that made him realise just who they were.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure Satoshi? You’ve barely been getting any decent sleep since </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Frula, for the billionth time, I’m just fine. I’ve always had nightmares, just got worse after that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Satoshi, the same cheerful and enthusiastic kid from the day before, constantly having nightmares? And Frula, it took awhile before the name clicked in his mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Champion Yuji! What can I do for you?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Ah, pardon the intrusion, but I was hoping to talk to Frula Senritsu. I heard she was involved during the Shamouti crisis, is that correct?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Satoshi knew Frula? Better yet, they were talking about something, an event possibly, which was the root of worsening Satoshi's nightmares. Could it be possible that Satoshi was at the crisis too?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I wonder what he's up to now, it's rather unfortunate he had to get caught up in the middle of the entire disaster, especially for someone so young like him."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He remembered hearing some whispers around the town when they talked about the crisis regarding the young hero who saved the world. He never managed to catch anything of a name, nor appearance, but he knew they were a rather powerful trainer, and very young too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tuned out the conversation and headed back the way he came. It wasn't his place to eavesdrop their conversation about something personal, he wasn't even close to the younger boy yet. It wasn't his place to ask, not right now at least.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bye guys! Remember to call later in the afternoon!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Take care Frula!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Remember to not suck at clothes!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"KASUMI!!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Noon came, and with that meant the trio of travelling companions saw Frula off the docks and said goodbye as she disappeared from their sight the farther the boat went.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The silence and peace after she left was broken in just a minute by a rumbling stomach.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Satoshi!" The three laughed together as they headed into the city to find some lunch to eat together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After finding an outdoor restaurant, the three took their seats and ordered their food.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Kasumi, do you know how league members contact each other?" Kasumi raised an eyebrow as she turned up from her menu to face the younger boy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She paused, finding the right words to say. "...I do, why?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kenji's eyes widened in realisation, "Kasumi, you guys use a messaging app, right?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ye-- Oh shi-- I mean, uh, shoot-- Uh--"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"For the billionth time guys, it's fine to swear. I told Frula the same, Pikachu and Charizard swear more than 20 times every single day individually. Trust me, I actually counted that."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two older trainers gave a flat look to Pikachu, who turned away in embarrassment. It's not like he expected the seemingly hyperactive idiotic newbie boy he met after being caught to be able to understand pokemon!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The female gym leader sighed, "Worst case scenario, I'll look up how to install the app to your phone Sato. Dunno if it's possible, but might as well look it up while you're in the meeting." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks Kasumi."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No worries, can't have you not being able to do your new Champion work just because of sucking at technology, 'ya know?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Satoshi lightly slammed his head into the table, using his hand as a sort of cushion. "Do I really have to be in the meeting by myself?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kenji put a hand on Satoshi's shoulder, "We really can't be with you in the room itself, Sato. But we'll just be backing you all the way!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kasumi playfully smirked as she took a sip from her drink, "Well, can't have an idiot Champion who turned out to be a coward too, right?" </span>
  <em>
    <span>Face them head on, we'll support you as much as we can from afar till you really need it.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The youngest glared, "I'm not an idiot! Who're you calling a coward, I'll face it head on and you know it!" </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thanks, I'll take your word for it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure you aren't."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"WANNA FIGHT?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"BRING IT--"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"GUYS! If you're gonna fight, wait till after lunch first!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We'll be going now Sato, meet up at the spot at 3, 'kay?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No getting lost please."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"All things considered, I doubt I'm gonna get lost for once." Unnoticeably to an untrained eye, Satoshi's grip slightly tightened on Pikachu. The electric mouse didn't mind the tighter than usual grip. He still remembered the first time he saw that fear, if the grip being tighter than what he is used to, then so be it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>"Satoshi?"</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> The chubby yellow mouse looked to his young trainer in confusion. The boy suddenly tensed and tightened his grip as the adult made a straight bee-line for them.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hey there! I noticed you had a pokemon with you out of its pokeball, would you perhaps be interested in…" The seller continues on about some product or something, not that he was paying attention to it. His full attention was on Satoshi at the moment, who was backing away slightly from the adult.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Sorry, but I've got stuff to do and places to be now, bye!" Ignoring the man, Satoshi rushes out of the area, still holding Pikachu close to him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had been the first time he, Takeshi, and Kasumi, had seen his trainer have a panic attack. Since that incident they avoided crowded routes as much as possible, and if they had to go through a place that had many human adults, Satoshi's friends made sure to not leave him alone as much as possible.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They reached the door to the meeting room Yuji had shown them the other day. Satoshi took a deep breath in, "Alright, let's get this over with." He mumbled under his breath before turning the knob and opening the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It was great to meet you Satoshi, I'll see you tomorrow."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The younger stood up and bowed, "It was nice to meet you too, Miss Mitsusada. I have to get going now, so I'll see you tomorrow!" Before anyone could say anything else, he ran out the door as fast as he could.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well," Atsumi trailed off before continuing, "That definitely wasn't what we expected."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No kidding, I honestly expected him to be like a mini-Yuji back when he first became Champion.” The chairwoman chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s that supposed to mean?” The single raven-head in the room faked a huff of indigence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I believe I clearly remember you barely knowing a thing about politics, policies, rules, and practically anything that did not directly involve pokemon battles."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ruriko-san!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"She has a point, Yuji. You were pretty clueless about </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Though </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn</span>
  </em>
  <span> was it good luck that he's great at forming connections and maintaining them!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At that, all six laughed. If there was one thing infamous in their league, it was the fact their Chairwoman was the absolute </span>
  <em>
    <span>best</span>
  </em>
  <span> at cutting off connections. Maintaining was something she was pretty decent at, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>forming</span>
  </em>
  <span> connections was an entirely different ballgame which she </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> wasn't the best at. Hence why the later two mostly fell unto the Champion, or if on a lower scale, the gym leaders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait… SHIT I FORGOT TO GET HIS NUMBER!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Whoever said you aren't stupid anymore is either lying or oblivious as fuck."</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Kasumi! Kenji!" Satoshi ran to where Kenji was resting before plopping onto the ground next to him. "I'm alive, barely survived the damn meeting thanks to the books Dragonite had me read and the last minute crash-course from last night."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> "Good thing we did that then. As soon as Kasumi's done we're heading back to the apartment."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh yeah, so managed to contact that cousin of yours Ken?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yup. She left for the mainland Kanto for some work stuff, but her house is empty and I have a spare key, so she's letting us stay there as long as we don't make an absolute wreck of the place."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks so much, Kenji."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"DEWONG WAIT--" Kasumi yelled right before Dewong's hydro pump came into contact with Ash and left him absolutely soaked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah! Shit not today!" Kenji moved as far away as quickly as he could, stretching his arms to keep his sketchbook even further from the water.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry about that Sato!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Eh, don't worry, I'm fine."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OK so... admittedly this got really off the rails and out of hand. Originally this was just supposed to be 1 or 2 chapters... and then it became 3... and then I'm guessing around 10? OK but the main point of seeing how things were during around the OI time were, plus one or two Jhoto things. I... realise the quality of this isn't the greatest, especially compared to my other fics. Part of the reason is... well, the outline isn't exactly as detailed, nor do I manage to stick to it. Well, add in also that I don't have a minimum page count for chapters either, and this mess was created. Now I'll admit, I only eeally wrote this for myself because I wanted more OI fanfics and boredom. So this isn't exactly as well thought out as AMCF, again apologies for that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>